tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Company Ch. 1
It was a rainy day in Petropolis. Rainy days normally mean slow days at T.U.F.F. Claire was sitting in the snack room, eating some cupcakes. She’s usually pretty cheerful; but today was different. I’m so bored. I wish there was something for me to do…besides eat these cupcakes, Claire thought to herself. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Claire laughed as she ran to the lab. Once there, she scanned over the cabinets until she found it. “Keswick did say he fixed this…right?” Claire asked herself out loud as she pulled out the Young Gun. “What’s up Maria?” Skip asked as he and Matt entered the lab. Claire quickly hid the gun behind her back and gave them a nervous smile. “What’s with that look on your face?” Matt asked. “Nothing; what’s that behind you?!” Claire shouted as she pointed. The two turned around to find nothing. “Claire, I don’t see any-“Claire fired the gun at the two and they instantly turned into babies. “Aww, you guys are so cute!” Claire picked up Matt and Skip up and hugged them tightly. She then laid them down on the counter and pulled out her cell-phone. “I need to take a picture of this.” Claire started to take a few photos. While she was doing that, Maria, Fairly, Kat and Chito stepped in and saw the two babies. “Claire….what did you do?” Fairly asked. Claire turned around surprised. “How long have you guys been standing there?” “For a few seconds; is that Skip?” Maria asked. Without answering, Claire turned Maria and the others into babies too. Eventually, everyone was turned into babies. “Let’s see R, Chito, Matt, Maria, 19, everyone except……” “Claire!” Claire turned around and found Crazy glaring at her. “What are you doing?” “Nothing,” Claire laughed. “Looks like you’re doing something. Why are our friends babies?” “Um….puberty?” “Puberty has nothing to do with this!” “I’m sorry, I was bored.” “Bored or not, this isn’t right; did Keswick even fix that thing?” “I think so…..” “Claire, that’s it! I’m going to find Keswick.” As Crazy walked closer to the door, Claire slowly aimed the Young Gun at her. “Stop, if you take one more step Crazy….” “You’re joking.” “No I’m not.” “Claire….you can’t do this. You’re not responsible.” “What? I’m very responsible!” “No, you’re not.” “If I was, could I-“ “No, you couldn’t! I’m going to go get Keswick so he can fix this.” Before Crazy was able to step out, Claire fired at her and she instantly became a baby. “Sorry Crazy; but I can’t let you get me in trouble.” She picked Crazy up and put her next to everyone else. “You guys are so cute. Who wants to go on a wagon ride?” The babies laughed and Claire placed them in a wagon and dragged them out of the lab leaving the Young Gun behind. “I’ll show Crazy I can be responsible.” Moments later, the babies started to cry. Claire stopped and looked over the babies. “What’s wrong? Did some fall out?” The babies cried as their stomachs started growling. “Oh, you guys are hungry. I know just the thing!” She pulled the babies into the snack room and started giving them cupcakes. “See, nothing to cry about.” Baby Kat picked up the cupcake then threw it away with everyone else following along with him. “Hmm…maybe you want some chicken?” Claire pulled out some chicken from the refrigerator and shoved it into Kat’s mouth. He immediately spit it out and started crying. “But you love chicken. Why would you…Oh duh! You guys are babies; you don’t have any teeth. I’m sure there’s something here for you guys to eat.” Claire searched all over the snack room, but there wasn’t anything in there for the babies to eat. “This isn’t good….maybe there’s something in the cafeteria.” Category:Fan fiction